Big Time Reality
by sunnyandwoody
Summary: After Logan and Carlos start dating, Griffin wants to start a Big Time Rush Reality show.But, the show has no drama so Griffin gives the director permission make drama, even if it's fake. This starts to tear the band apart and relationships are ruined.


Sorry for taking so long to make another Cargan story. It took a while to get a new idea. I had writers block.

Pairings: Logan/Carlos, a little bit of Carlos/James and Logan/Kendall, and James/Kendall

Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

_Carlos's sweet, soft lips pushed up against his. It felt so good. Logan let out a moan as Carlos pushed his tongue into the pale boy's mouth. Logan turned them over, so that he was on top of Carlos now. Logan quickly threw off his shirt and made quick work of Carlos's. Then he moved down to his pants. When Logan tugged on the zipper, Carlos grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He broke the kiss and looked up at Logan._

"_I'm sorry Logan, but we can't." Carlos looked at Logan apologetically. Then Carlos pushed Logan off and left his stunned. _

Logan woke in a cold sweat to something warm and sticky in his boxers.

"Shit!" Logan cursed. He said it so loudly that Carlos started to stir.

Logan jumped out of out of bed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of boxers on his way.

When he came out of the bathroom, Carlos was sitting on the orange sofa, waiting for him.

'He looks so hot.' Logan thought.

The sun was coming through the window right behind Carlos and illumining his skin to like an even tanner color. Carlos's brown eyes were looking at him skeptically, and watching his every move. Logan waved at his _friend_, but Carlos frowned, his lower lip poking out.

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"Last night, you kept saying my name and talking to me. You said that you were scared and confused and didn't know how to tell me." Carlos was still staring at Logan who was shifting from foot to foot.

"And…" Logan was very confused. The Latino was making no sense what so ever.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Logan nearly shouted.

"What you want to tell me." Carlos shouted. Standing up and walking over to where Logan was standing.

Logan thought for a minute and then stared, wide eyed at the Latino. Then, ran out of the room and back to his and Carlos's room to get dressed and so he didn't have to face the half-naked Latino. Once he was dressing, he left the room. Everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Logan didn't know if he could even handle sitting at the table since Carlos was still only clad in boxers.

"Good morning Logan," Mrs. Knight looked up at him happily when he entered the kitchen, "would you like something to eat."

"No I'm fine. I was just going down to see Camille," He lied, running for the door. He slammed it behind him and made a mad dash for the elevators.

'What did I say to him or almost say to him? Oh, I almost told him that I loved him, great. There is no problem with that at all.'

The elevator for the first floor dinged and Logan got out lazily. But, before he got to the pool, he was hit by the one person he was looking for.

"Aaron, I trusted you, but you broke my heart. I never want to see you again. Do I never!" Camille turned to leave, then turned around and cupped Logan's face with both hands, "I love you too much to…"

"Camille, not now," Logan sighed, grabbing Camille's hands and prying them off of his face.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"Well, I sort of like Carlos and I almost told him in a dream and now he won't leave me alone about it." Logan looked down at his feet.

"Okay, then just get him alone, in a horrible situation, when he needs someone to comfort him."

"That's a good idea Camille." Logan gave Camille a quick hug and then ran for the elevators.

Just as Logan was scrambling to get out of the elevator on the 2nd floor, he ran into Carlos. Before Logan could say anything to him, Carlos went around him and hit the elevator button to go down.

Logan entered apartment 2J very confused.

"Where is Carlos going?" He asked Kendall and James, who were sitting on the couch playing one of the racing games they had.

"Gustavo asked him to go to the studio by himself for vocals or something." Kendall said, not even looking up from the game.

"Why, does wittle Logie miss his boyfriend already?" James said in a baby voice.

Logan was almost tomato red, "N…no…he's not my boyfriend.

1 hour later, Carlos came back. He was frowning, and his eyes red and puffy. His cheeks were tear stained and he ran straight for his room, refusing to talk to anyone. Logan just looked at Kendall and James and they shrugged, immediately going back to their game. Logan ran to his room and pounded on the door.

"Carlos, it's me, open up." Logan shouted.

"It's open," Came a muffled voice from inside the door.

Logan walked into the room. It was dark, but definitely not silent. Carlos was sobbing really loud and as soon as Logan sat at the end of his bed, Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and buried his head in his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it." Carlos cried

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to ask."

Carlos nodded and then looked up at Logan. He realized his position and pulled away from Logan, embarrassed. His cheeks were suddenly tomato red. Logan absentmindedly ran his hand on Carlos's shoulder and made the shorter boy shiver. Carlos leaned in to Logan's touch and was just inches from his face, his breath ghosting over Logan's lower lip. Logan quickly closed the gap between them and smashed their lips together. Logan could feel warm wet droplets hitting his cheeks. Carlos leaned into Logan again and ran his hand through his hair. They fell on the bed, Carlos' head against Logan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Logan's heartbeat was soft as soothing; putting a now not scared Carlos to sleep.

Then next morning, Logan woke to the sound of a horn. Carlos was still on his chest, so he shook him awake. They 4 boys went out to the entryway to find Griffin.

"Great news everyone," He said cheerfully like it wasn't 6:30 in the morning

"News is never great when he says that," Logan whispered to Kendall and he nodded.

"Anyways, Big Time rush is going to have their very own reality show directed by the finest, Snake Timmins.

A camera crew walked out behind a short guy no taller than Carlos.

"Rolling." He shouted and the Camera crew ran toward the big time boys.

Well after that, they day went sort of normal for Carlos, besides the camera crew. He played video games, fought James for the show, and took a stroll through the park. Just when he got the middle where Logan and Camille sometimes played go fish, he saw them kissing. Carlos was heartbroken.

"Logan," He cried out before bursting into tears.

Logan pulled away from Camille at the sound of his name.

"This is going to be good," whispered Snake to his camera crew. They nodded in agreement.

"Carlos, I… It's not what it looks like." Logan yelled, running up to Carlos.

Carlos ran as soon as Logan touched him, acting like his touch would burn his skin. He ran until he got to the beach. Carlos walked along the coastline. 'Why does this always happen to me. Wait, it's only happened once, but still.'

His phone rang in his pocket. It was Kendall's ringtone.

"What," Carlos asked annoyed.

"I don't know what happened to you today. Or what you did to Logan, but he is crying and Griffin wants you back at the apartment now for the reality TV show interviews."

"Fine, I'll be right there."

Carlos ran back to the apartment and just like Kendall had said, Logan was sitting on the orange couch crying. As soon as Carlos came in, he ran up to him and gave him a hug. As soon as the cameras were directed on them, Carlos pushed Logan away.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Logan was shocked.

"Well, you cheated on…" Carlos turned toward the cameras and pushed them all to the ground, then stomped on them.

"What the…" Snake began, but Carlos ignored him.

He turned to Logan again and smacked him across the face like Camille does to all of them every day. Logan rubbed his cheek and stared at Carlos wide eyed. Carlos pushed him to the ground and left the apartment with a huff. Snake and the camera crew left to get more cameras and Kendall and James were just as shocked as ever.

"Okay, what did you do to Carlos?" He asked, helping Logan up from the floor.

"Well, Camille and I were playing Go Fish and the Snake said the show needs more romance. He forced me to kiss her. It hurt, my heart felt like it was breaking and then Carlos showed up and got the wrong thing out of it. He thought I was cheating." Logan sank back down to his knees and again and started crying. He was so bad off that the tears were flowing down his face like waterfalls.

Kendall sighed and helped Logan to his feet, again, then looked at James. James nodded like he understood and ran out of the apartment.

"Don't worry," Kendall said, giving his smaller friend a hug, "James is going to find Carlos and bring him back. Then, you two are going talk."

"Thanks."

"Carlos, Carlos where are you?" James searched all over the Palm Woods and the park. Just as he was about to give up, he heard sniffling in an alley just behind Kendall's favorite restaurant. James followed the noise to the back of the alley right next to a big dumpster. Carlos was sitting against the dumper, knees pulled to his chest. His eyes were closed, but he was still crying.

"Carlos, buddy, look at me," James kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his knee.

Carlos opened his eyes and looked up at James. Then, he did something the pretty didn't expect. Carlos leaned into James' touch and kissed him on the lips. James was surprised at first, but got comfortable after that. James pushed his hands under Carlos's shirt and ran his cold hands up and down Carlos's sides. Carlos moaned and slipped his tongue into James' mouth. James moaned at the feel of Carlos's tongue in his mouth. James suddenly stopped himself and pulled away from Carlos. Carlos stared at James with puppy eyes, wanting to continue, but James shook his head.

"You have a boyfriend at home Carlos," James stood up and offered Carlos a hand. Carlos took it and smiled.

They walked in silence all the way back to 2J. James heard moaning, but decided not to tell Carlos. James held the door open for Carlos and Carlos walked in a little, and then stopped. His jaw dropped at what he saw. James saw the look on his friends face and expression turned form happiness to worry.

"Carlos what's," But James answered his own question. Kendall and Logan were on the couch kissing. Logan was on top of Kendall and Kendall was trying to pry Logan off of him. When Kendall saw James and Carlos enter the apartment, he finally pushed Logan off. Carlos tried to flee the scene again, but James grabbed his arm and held him there. Kendall walked over to James and smiled.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry. I was just sad that you left and…" Logan rambled on and on.

Carlos looked at James with pleading eyes and James let go of him. Carlos walked up to Logan, grabbed his hands, pushing them away from his face. Carlos then leaned in and passionately kissed Logan on the lips. Sooner than Logan had hoped, Carlos pulled away.

"I know. I was stupid in believing that you liked Camille and they wanted you with girl probably because griffin thought gays would be bad for the band."

"Or he just didn't know." Logan said smirking.

Carlos playfully punched him on the arm and sighed. Logan suddenly started giggling like a five year old. He pointed behind him and kept giggling. Carlos looked behind him. Kendall and James were holding each other tightly and kissing to no end. Carlos just laughed and grabbed Logan's hand. He pulled Logan into their room and shut the door. They were going to have fun tonight.

The End

Well, that's a rap. The end of another Cargan story. Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the more Cargan and Kames and whatever other BTR pairing you want I will make. Don't forget.


End file.
